Hiding in the Moonlight
by Grey Wolf of Xanthus
Summary: Chapter 5 finally up! Sorry it took so long ; How it all started, Moony, pongs, padfoot and um the other guy we all hate's first year at Horwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiding in the moonlight**

**By: Grey Wolf**

**Dedicated to: **Sirius Black, hope you enjoy this =^-^=

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them; in fact there is a bigger change of them owning me that the other way around.

**Note: **This is about our favourite Marauders' fist year in Hogwarts. It centres mostly on Lupin because he is the coolest professor ever and I just love him. Note Remus gets his letter in the Christmas holiday or else the rest of my story and the building of the tunnel and shack doesn't work out. Okay I will try to update every week but I don't promise because I'm writing exams. You can join the mailing list on my bio page and then you'll know when I update. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!

* * *

**Part 1- the attack and the letter**

The night was dark around Remus as he walked over the snow covered grass. He was scared as hell to be out so late but his parents where a short way off and he needed to see what his brother had made a fuss over. His small hands gripped the fence and he pulled himself up to sit next to his older brother Romulus. The forest behind their house was a dark gaping hole and Remus shivered both with cold and fright. Long minutes passed before Romulus said with disappointment in his voice that whatever it had been must have disappeared back into the woods and Remus gave a disappointed sigh.

Defeated Romulus jumped back down into their yard and Remus was about to do the same when his nine-year old eyes caught the yellow gleaming in the wood that his brother had seen before him. He called his brother's name and pointed with a small hand to where the beast stood at the edge of the forest. Before he knew that the beast had even moved it was on top of him and he felt sharp teeth cutting into his thin left arm and pain surge through his body. Moments later the werewolf lay dead on top of him, killed by his father's wand, but it had been too late to save him…

An 11 year old, sweat soaked, Remus bolted upright in his bed and pulled the curtain away from the window to see that the one thing he feared was not yet full. He sank down into his bed and heard his brother's low whisper:                          

 "Another nightmare?" Romulus asked and Remus nodded in the darkness

"The same one" he muttered and turned on his side, hating what fate had damned him with. He pulled the covers over himself and tried to find piece in his dreams, but failed. 

He lifted himself out of bed and left his and his brother's room. His feet were quiet on the stairs as he climbed down them and found his way into the ice night air. He held his arm, where the scar of the teeth marks where still visible, and found the stop where he had been attacked and sat down like he had done almost every night, his eyes on the sliver of a moon in the sky.

"I hate you." He whispered with tears in his golden brown eyes. The next thing he knew a letter dropped into his lap and he forgot all about his anger of the dreams. He tore open the letter and read it quickly.

Moments later he tore into his parents' bedroom laughing in pure childlike glee.

"Mum! Dad! I got my letter! I'm in! Hogwarts wants me! Can I go please? I won't eat anyone or hurt any of them please?" he babbled so loudly that ever Romulus came in a moment to see what the fuss was about.

His father took the letter and read it. He looked up into his youngest eager face. "I'll have to go see Dumbledore first but with the proper precautions I can't see why not. Remus jumped up with a yell of joy and went dancing out the door singing "I am going to Hogwarts" with Romulus behind him

Remus' mother scrolled at her husband "You gave him false hope; you know werewolf aren't accepted in society." But at this Remus' father only smiled and kissed his wife's forehead "I know Dumbledore, he's a great man, he'll find a way for Remus to go, I'm sure of it."

Back in their room Romulus and Remus sit together on Romulus' bed.

"I though I'd never get to go, what's it like?" Remus asks

"Hogwarts is the best place in the world." Romulus answered as Remus rested his head on his brother's lap and listened to his brother told him all about Hogwarts. He drifted off to sleep as his brother talked and for once in three years he didn't have the nightmare.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiding in the moonlight**

**By: Grey Wolf**

**Dedicated to: **Sirius Black, hope you enjoy this =^-^=

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them; in fact there is a bigger change of them owning me that the other way around.

**Note: **This is about our favourite Marauders' fist year in Hogwarts. It centres mostly on Lupin because he is the coolest professor ever and I just love him. 

Also in this chapter Remus and his parents go to Hogwarts to see Dumbledore and he has a run in with Lucius Malfoy who is a 4th year. I think he's older that what they are but not that older.

* * *

**Part 2- A run in with a serpent**

It had been the happiest day he could remember when he found himself on the steps of Hogwarts. Everywhere he looked there were wizards and witches rushing about to their Saturday morning activities and the laughter and joy he felt covered him like a warm blanket. It was what he always wanted and he never felt content just to stand in the entry hall and looked at the moving portraits and the creaking suits of armour.

Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost floated by, and being the great old guy that he was gave Remus a little wave and a smile. Remus stared after him, never having seen a ghost quite like him before, the closest had been the spook that lived in their attic but he wasn't the friendliest of sort.

Dumbledore greeted them all a few seconds later and gave Remus a box of chocolate frogs. Romulus had been called out of his class to show his brother around while their parents and Dumbledore had their meeting. Remus gave Romulus half of his frogs and they set off to explore the halls of Hogwarts.

The portraits all whispered as Remus and Romulus walked past and Remus would look back at them only for them to smile and turn Red with embracement and being caught gossiping. The fat Lady greeted the brothers with a stiff smile but inside the Gryffindor kids where more that kind to Remus and they had even gathered sweets and drinks to hold him a little party, though it was all Romulus' doing to make his little brother feel wanted everyone soon found that they liked the shy quiet boy and hoped that he would be in their house the next year.

That sat heavy in Remus chest as he relished that he might not be coming to Hogwarts at all if Dumbledore couldn't find a to ensure the safety of his students. He was overcome with the worry that this would not last and he did the only thing he knew, he left to be on his own.

The halls had quiet down as he walked away from the Gryffindor tower and not paying attention to where he was going he walked into a living wall and fell to the ground. He looked up to see a sneering blond boy in front of him and he climbed to his feet with and apology. Before he even straitened up he was on the ground again with a pain in his chest where the boy had struck him.

"Who said you could get up?" the boy asked and Remus looked up at him with hate filled eyes. "That's just what I like to see, hate. Don't think you can come to Hogwarts next year and not be hated and hurt. Your brother may be here but he can't protect you." He pulled Remus up by his scared arm and pulled the sleeve down. "Don't think I don't know what you are, my father works in the ministry and he knows all about you. I'll make sure everyone hates you, Lupin. You will be friendless and miserable."

"Why? Because I wasn't looking where I was going?" Remus asked, hate filling him

"No it's because I can, and because I will enjoy it." And with that Lucius threw Remus back to the ground and stalked off.

Remus sat up and cried. The portraits tried to calm him and one even when to get his parents. They and Dumbledore found him still sitting there, his tears dried up. "I don't want to come to Hogwarts, not with him here." He muttered but everything had been sorted out and he had no choice.         


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiding in the moonlight**

**By: Grey Wolf**

Dedicated to: Sirius Black, hope you enjoy this =^-^=

Disclaimer: I don't own them; in fact there is a bigger change of them owning me that the other way around.

Note: This is about our favourite Marauders' first year in Hogwarts. It centres mostly on Lupin because he is the coolest professor ever and I just love him. Sorry this is short, I'm writing 5 papers this week and I have to study

* * *

Part 3- Moonbeams

Remus looked up at the little window of the cell his parents had made for the transformation and his small finger ran over the scar on his arm again. It had not yet risen and he still had time to think. His mind went back to when he had met Malfoy and he wished the blond haired kid was around now to try that stunt again. He smiled vindictively at the thought of letting the wolf take its anger out on the boy.

The first pains of the transformation hit him and he curled up in pain. –What if somehow I still manage to get out and hurt someone? What if I have no friends and people find out?- he thought as pain rocked his body and then his mind went blank with on final human shout of "I don't want to go to Hogwarts!" before everything turned into grunts and howls.

Up in the house Romulus and his parents sat together in the kitchen. Romulus was slightly shaking, like he always did when his brother transformed and his parents looked tired. They said nothing as the inhuman howls floated out of the basement. Their eyes mat for a moment and the same fears that where in Remus' heart where written in their eyes.

"Dumbledore assured us that Remus will be safely hidden away while the transformation occurs and no one will come near that awful howling." His father said and brought the cup of coffee in front of him to his lips.

"And most of Gryffindor likes him, I'm sure he'll make friends, and I'm there to keep that Malfoy away." Romulus said almost in a whisper.

"His transformation will be the day before you go to school, so there is no problem, every thing will be okay, tomorrow we pick up his things and then he's all set." His mother said.

The howls continued long into the night and they only when the sun's first rays enter the small window did the beast become a boy again and was Remus free to get a few hours of precious sleep he needed for the trip to Diagon Alley. He woke three hours later with the sun in his face and his mother with a bar of chocolate, a blanket and the news that he should get ready.

Romulus was waiting for his brother in his room and as soon as Remus, wrapped in the blanked entered he closed the door behind him. Remus looked at his brother unsurely. Romulus wrapped his brother in his arms.

"Everything will be fine, I promise" and his heart Remus knew it would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiding in the moonlight**

**By: Grey Wolf**

Dedicated to: Sirius Black, hope you enjoy this =^-^=

Disclaimer: No, still don't own them, I got Duo, Trowa and Quarte for my B-day (I just love those three)

Note: Yeah new chapter, I have a few days off from school so I'll try to write as much as I can, I'm just a little uninspired lately but we'll work on that. BTW I'm 18 now so some happy birthday's would be nice (just asking I'm not gonna force ye all to say something). In this one Remus meets our dear ones, Sirius Black and James Potter =^-^= yeah our poor wolfy makes some friends. I can't believe I talked that way about a broom .  

* * *

Part 4- The alley

Everywhere Remus looked the streets where filled with witches and wizards all noisily going about their business with shouts and laughs and shoving. He was thrown from one side to the other and even once fell to the ground and would have been trampled if a kind eyed wizard hadn't pulled him up and set him on his feet. The wizard them ruffled his hair and told him to try and stay out of the main street if he didn't want to die before seeing Hogwarts. 

But Remus secretly wanted to die, he had lost his parents and brother in this crowed of students and parents and he was still feeling ill from the full moon. He walked slowly his hand to his head but stubbornly refused to sit down. Somewhere Lucius Malfoy was most probable buying his things for school and he didn't feel up to another encounter with the blond just yet.

He passed a window and his eye caught something that made him stop dead in his tracks. It was a brand new racing broom and he moved closer to have a look. He rested a hand on the glass and stared at it longingly knowing that his family could afford it but want had settled deep in his stomach as he studied the redwood broom handle and the full head of bristles (a/n: I think that's the right word) that had been crafted  with precision to ensure optimum control and speed. He heard voices behind him but they where lost in the crowed as his heart and mind craved the broom.

"It's beautiful" he muttered and hear an agreement from behind, whoever was standing behind him also desired to own it. A face that was too cruel and familiar suddenly rushed up to the glass window and he backed up, Lucius Malfoy was in the store and had just scared the reality back into him. He bumped into the person behind him and turned to see a dark haired boy stumble backwards but he didn't fall, much to Remus' relieve. 

"I'm sorry" He said in such a choked voice that he was almost sure that the other boy would laugh at him, but he didn't, he just grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "No harm done." He said and adjusted the pair of glasses he wore. Another boy, also with black hair rushed the window and Lucius backed away so fast that he tripped on his robe and fell to the floor out of view. The three of them laughed. 

"That'll teach him." The boy said as he joined Remus and the other boy. "I'm Sirius Black" he introduced himself "and my friend you almost knocked down is James Potter" he then took hold of Remus hand and shook it "Remus Lupin thanks for scaring Malfoy…" but he didn't get to say anything further because the world started spinning around him and he put a hand to his head

"Are you okay? You're awfully pale." James asked and moments later Remus fainted and would have hit the pavement if Sirius hadn't caught him "Great." He said "We make a new friend and he dies on us." At this James just shook his head "he's not dead, it must have been all the people and the heat that got him" James said and he and Sirius when to find a quiet place to wait for Remus to wake up.        


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiding in the moonlight**

**By: Grey Wolf**

Disclaimer: I don't own Remus or any other Harry Potter character, unless I make one up. Romulus is mine though but only if J.K doesn't create him in a future novel

Note: I know it's been close or over a year since this has been updated but I have my reasons. For one I'm lazy ;p another is that I'm an artistic soul and thus have enough free time but not enough work time but from now on I'll try to update more, I don't promise but I'll try. Feedback and ideas are always welcome =^-^= please feed me ;p

Ok I've never fainted but I have given blood and trust me from going from high blood pressure to low is quite a head rush 

====================================================================================

Part 5 – Head Rush

The sun was a glaring ball looking down upon the three small, soon to be, wizards. James and Sirius had carried Remus to the nearest bench as best they could and as such almost dropped the slightly smaller boy, twice. Sirius smoothed down the young werewolf's hair and looked at him with slight worry in his eyes.

"Hey Jamey, what happens if he doesn't wake up, what will we tell his parents if they find us?"

"Don't be darfed Siri, people don't just faint and never wake up… unless they prick their fingers on spinning wheels and he didn't, did he?" James sat down, spreading his arms against the bench on either side of him and leaning his head back "Besides who believes those old stories anymore anyway?"

Sirius glared at his messy hair friend and sighed. James never really did seem to care much for the misfortune of others. Them again neither did he till now, but the boy, he looked so helpless where he laid sleeping on the bench, like he'd need someone to protect him from the bullies and ruffians at school. He needed a hero and a leader… (A/n: not meant in a slash way I swear) And that was exactly what Sirius Black fancied himself, a hero.

"I'm gonna go get him some water, when he wakes up he might be thirsty. Watch him and don't wonder off" Sirius stated flatly, sometimes his best friend got so distracted it was like he had floated off to the moon, except when it came to Quiddish. They could spend hours in Sirius' backyard secretly practising the game.

James just waved at him as he left and looked at the unconscious boy. There was a nagging little voice in his head that wondered if he hadn't been unconscious for too long already.  He shrugged slightly and stretched himself, letting a yawn escape him.

He was so sure that the boy had probably drifted into peaceful sleep that he jumped when a small groan escaped the boy's pale pink lips and his eyes fluttered open.

Remus' small hands tried to block out the sun as he lifted them to fight of the assault that threatened to consume him. He felt tired beyond all measurement and he wanted sleep, but somehow it also seemed wrong to him.

 The world was still spinning, though spinning was not the right word. It was as if the world was being pulled to one side and then would jump back, much like the typewriter he had seen his grandmother enchanted to bite muggles fingers off, much to his mother distress.

He sat up, expecting his head to pound or ache but it didn't, it felt like it should and maybe in someway it did but it didn't feel like it did. He did however felt nauseous and weak and he lied back down. The other two boys was with him, he knew that much but he was so dazed and confused that he didn't know what was going on around him, not really. He muttered something, but he didn't know what it was. He closed his eyes and smiled inwardly –Great-, he thought, -just another normal transformation.- 


End file.
